1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a support frame for securing a cathode ray tube ("CRT") of a monitor, and more specifically to a support frame for securing a CRT to a front case of the monitor.
2. Related Art
A monitor is a device for receiving signals from another device and displaying an image. Generally, the monitor comprises a substrate for processing externally applied signals and a CRT for visibly displaying on a phosphor screen the output data according to the applied signals. The CRT is installed on a support frame and is contained in a rectangular case.
As stated in more detail below, the construction of prior monitors has been such that, during assembly of the monitor, the CRT is fixed to the front case, and then a support frame is secured to the front case. Thus, separate assembly of the CRT and support frame takes place, and this results in an undesirable increase in assembly time. In addition, since the support frame is not effective when securing the CRT to the front case, the front case can be deformed after assembly due to the weight of the CRT. This causes an inferior result in that the outer shape of the monitor becomes distorted, and this allows external contaminants, such as dust, to intrude into the interior of the monitor. Therefore, there has been in need for the development of a monitor which does not have excessive assembly time, does not result in deformation of the front case of the monitor, and does not permit external contaminants to intrude into the interior of the monitor after assembly.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, but are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,630 to Levins et al., entitled Precision-Aligned Monitor-Frame Unit In Combination With Chassis And Housing And Method Of Assembling Frame, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,625 to Beak, entitled Monitor Stand Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,545 to Wang, entitled Monitor Shell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,267 to Armbruster et al., entitled Frame Assembly And Composite Inclusive Thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,049 to Sung, entitled Assembly Of Shadow Mask Frame With Inner Shield For Color Cathode Ray Tube, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,049 to Hays, entitled Secured Monitor Mounting Bracket, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,447 to Prazak III, entitled Process Of Manufacturing For A High-Resolution Color Cathode Ray Tube, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,892 to Czech et al., entitled Tiltable Rotating Display Monitor Mount.